New in town
by Jeem
Summary: Korrasami clubbing AU - Asami just moved and decides to go out, hoping to meet new people. Which she certainly does.


So I just came up with an (Korrasami AU) idea not to long ago and started writing this week, went pretty quickly and I'm happy with the outcome! Really excited for all of you guys to read it! Please _do _let me know what you think of it?

Also a bit as an (early birthday) present for Gingervora who has her birthday this Saturday! Go congratulate her, she's amazing so just do it, okay? 8D 3

* * *

The sky was dark, streets were lit by the lights of the many clubs and streetlights. There were people everywhere, overall there was a good vibe around. It was nice, made the young woman feel a bit more home already in this new town. She looked around at different clubs and bars, trying to decide which was worth trying.

A small crowd caught her attention and halted her, the music coming from the building in front of the small crowd sounded promising. It peaked the woman's interest and made her walk in the crowd's direction, once she reached them she saw a quite tall and large woman in a dark suit partly in front of the entrance.

"Go on, Asami. Go in, meet people, have fun," she told herself and tried to get closer to the entrance, which luckily wasn't too difficult. She looked passed the large woman, inside, to check if it was as promising as it sounded.

"Ma'am?" Asami looked to the left and saw the tall woman look at her, questioningly.

"Oh sorry, am I supposed to identify myself?" she asked, but the woman shook her head.

"No, I can tell you're old enough. And _cute _enough too, go on in, ma'am," the woman then answered and stepped aside, offering Asami enough space to walk inside. She thanked the woman and stepped inside, being embraced by music, dancing bodies and a great vibe.

As she looked around, she found the bar and smiled; time for a drink. Asami was a little amazed by how fast she got her drink from the bartender, she was used to waiting at least five minutes. Also she was a bit surprised as the bartender winked at her, who was also a woman. Dark purple hair almost reaching to the collarbones, a white tank top was mostly covered by a black under-bust vest, which made her breasts stand out more. Asami just smiled after she thanked the bartender and turned around, facing the crowd on the dance floor. It was amazing how many pretty women there were, all different shapes, skin tones and clothing styles.

.

"Hey cutie, want another drink?" Someone asked and Asami turned her body to the left a bit to face the woman, then shook her head.

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Anything else… you want?" Asami blinked a few times, when it clicked she gasped.

"Oh! N-no, I'm not in need of anything," Asami answered, feeling a bit nervous, not sure how else to turn the other girl down.

"You sure about that? Because I'd be glad to give you anything you need," another young woman said, joining in on the conversation. Asami was surprised at the sudden attention, she was used to it from where she lived first, but even there she didn't get _this_ much attention after such a short time.

"I agree, I'd love to take you home." Another girl was now standing in front of Asami, causing her to be locked in between the three women and the bar behind her.

"I— Eh, I'm flattered, but I'm fine for now…" she felt a bit trapped and questioned herself if this had been a good idea.

"Girls, just go. She said no, accept it and go look for someone else. There are plenty of women in here," a girl said, about the same age as Asami. Tan skin, brown hair which was bound up into a ponytail and amazingly bright blue eyes. She was dressed in dark jeans that hugged her hips and bottom, a little more loose on the legs, a pair of sneakers that looked comfortable and stylish at the same time. Asami noticed that the sleeves of the flannel button-up were rolled up to just above the elbows, exposing the mocha-toned under arms. It was checkered blue and black, little more fitted around the bust; it looked amazingly well on the girl. But Asami also noticed a leather wrist-band and a thumb ring. This girl sure had a good taste In clothes, she concluded.

"So? You don't get to tell us what to do, besides; we weren't bothering her. Were we?" the woman who came up to Asami first replied, looking at Asami; waiting for an answer.

"I can tell you _were_. And besides, she's with me. _Get lost_."

"Well, why didn't you say that? Sorry sis', I wasn't looking for trouble or anything."

"Same here, sorry about that." The three walked off and vanished into the big crowd of dancing people again.

.

Asami let out a sigh of relief and looked at the girl gratefully. "Thank you," she said and reached out her hand. "My name is Asami by the way."

"Hi Asami, the name's Korra. And sorry about that, hope they didn't bother you too badly?" the girl answered as she shook Asami's hand. When Asami shook her head with a little smile, Korra nodded. "Good. Well, I already thought you looked a little… well, lost."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, frowning in confusion.

"No offence, but you just… Your body language, somehow I just got the idea you were. I mean, you _do _realize where you are, right?"

"Yeah, a club. I thought the music was pretty good, so I went in." Asami emptied her glass and put it down onto the bar. She looked up as she heard Korra chuckle, not sure what was so funny.

"You're at a club alright, but… Have you looked around? Don't you notice something about this place?" Korra asked, a grin still plastered on her face. It caused Asami to only get more confused, but then she looked around again, to find nothing but dancing people before her and other chattering people around the bar and in the corners. "No? Haven't you noticed there aren't any boys or men? Well, with a very few exceptions."

"What do you—? … No, I haven't…" After she looked around again, focusing more on the people inside, she saw Korra was right. "But… Wait, you mean this is a—?" Korra nodded, this time smiling at Asami kindly. Asami could tell that this girl, Korra, wasn't trying to make fun of her or anything.

"It sure is; the best women's club in town. But don't worry, Asami. I'll make sure the others won't bother you, but don't be afraid; I won't try anything. And if you have doubts, which I would understand, ask her," Korra said and nodded into the direction behind Asami. As Asami turned around, the bartender waved at them with a friendly smile. "She's a good friend of mine and worked here for years, you can trust her more than anyone in here."

"Good to know, but I don't have any doubts. You seem like a good and honest person, even though you're gorgeous—" Asami bit her tongue as she realized what she just said. Her cheeks darkened a little and Asami looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay; just a compliment. I mean, it_ was_ a compliment, right?" Korra's voice sounded comforting and made Asami feel more at ease with her. Asami nodded, still not looking at the mocha skin-colored girl beside her. "In that case, thank you. You're pretty beautiful yourself, if I may say so." Asami chuckled as Korra took her hand gently and pressed a kiss on top the back of it.

Korra looked at Asami, scanning her from head to toe and back. Hoping it wouldn't make her uncomfortable, but Korra just liked to look at people and what they wore. Especially in here, where there was so much variety in clothing styles. Korra found that the girl, Asami, wore a dark red top underneath the black leather jacket. Underneath a pair of matching tight black jeans, finished by a pair of dark red pumps. Black hair fell in waves on Asami's back, on one side of her head the hair was pulled back by a clip. Light make-up around the eyes and the same dark red colored her lips; Korra caught herself thinking she'd love to get to know this girl better.

.

"S-sure you may…" Asami replied with a blush covering her cheeks. "I have an idea, how about I buy you a drink, as a 'thank you'?" she then offered, making Korra grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'no' to that," Korra answered and saw Asami nod.

"What do you—?"

"Don't worry about that, cutie. I know what she drinks, but what about _you_?" Asami swirled around, startled by the sudden voice close to her ear. "Oops, didn't mean to startle you."

"Viya, she's no flirt-material," Korra noted and both Asami and the bartender looked at her.

"Oh Korra, you know I'm not going to steal her away from y—" but as Korra shot her a look, the bartender fell quiet for a second or two. "Oh… Oh! My bad, sorry girl, I didn't mean to— You know? Okay, you know what? This round is on me," Viya apologized to Asami and refilled her glass. She grabbed another one and filled it with a blue-green substance, putting it down onto the bar in front of Korra. "Cheers ladies."

"O-kay…?" Asami mumbled, a bit confused about why the bartender had suddenly apologized for being friendly.

"So Asami, care to tell me more about yourself?" Korra asked after she took a few sips from her drink, now leaning against the bar next to Asami, facing her.

"Like…? What do you want to know?" Korra thought for a moment, but didn't have anything special in mind.

"Anything, maybe just the basics first?"

"Sounds like a plan," Asami replied with a nod and put down her drink. "Well, you know my name already. I just moved here, for several reasons. Looking for a job, preferably something with motorcycles or cars. But for now I'm still exploring the city, unpacking boxes and just have fun a little in between that."

"Ah, that explains. But wow, cars and motorcycles huh? Maybe I can help you with that, enough motor chicks around, so that shouldn't be too hard," Korra responded and took another sip of her drink, enjoying the sweet taste.

"You would?" Asami asked, surprised. "That'd be amazing! But now, more about _you_."

"Sure, I'll do whatever I can to help a girl in need." Korra winked and to her surprise Asami chuckled pleasantly, it caused a warm feeling inside Korra's chest; which she tried to ignore. "Well, I work at a sports gym. Personal coaching mostly, which I actually enjoy. Also did some modeling in the past, but that's not worth of the title 'job'. I share a apartment with Viya and help her with the club a little too. And eh, well if you want to know anything else; just ask." Asami listened to Korra, interested. Especially when Korra mentioned the modeling, Asami mentally agreed that Korra was beautiful enough for it.

"Modeling? Sounds pretty cool!" she mirrored Korra's smile and emptied her glass quickly, then put it down on the bar and grabbed Korra's arm. "Let's dance first, I _love_ this song!" she said enthusiastically, but allowed the brunette to put her glass down safely, first.

"So, you like dancing?" Korra asked as she willingly let Asami pull her towards the dance floor. Asami nodded, a smile spread over her face.

"Don't you?"

"Well, I do but… I'm not really good at it…" Korra confessed and chuckled nervously. But Asami didn't seem to mind, as she kind of forced Korra to dance with her. Asami's body moved in sync with the rhythm of the music, green eyes looked into Korra's and told her to move along. Korra noticed her body starting to move with Asami's willingly, without putting much thought into it. She tried not to stare at Asami, but wasn't sure if it was working. There was no denying that Asami was beautiful, but more than that; she was attractive. And Korra wasn't the only one who seemed to realize that, other women and girls joined in and danced around them, but mostly Asami.

"It's just a bit crowded… Wait," Asami said and looked at Korra as she came closer to the brunette, only inches in between them. Korra swallowed in words that weren't the best to use right now, then just continued to dance with Asami, who was really close to her now.

It didn't stop the others from dancing around Asami, trying to separate her from Korra. Asami noticed this too and just smiled at Korra as she placed her hands on Korra's hips. This time it was Korra who looked surprised, pleasantly though. She couldn't help but take a little bit of advantage of the situation and placed her own hands on Asami's sides, not too far from the feminine hipbones.

"See? You can dance, you're not all that bad!" Asami said into Korra's ear, to make sure the tan woman would hear her over the music.

"You think so?" Korra replied, flattered. Asami nodded with a smile and pulled Korra a little bit closer, feeling pressured by the moving bodies around them. All she wanted was to have a good time, she wasn't looking for any drama, but these women just didn't seem to pick up the signals.

.

"Hey, you okay?" Korra asked, leaning forward so that Asami would hear her over the music. As she noticed that Asami shrugged, Korra gently took Asami's hand in her own and pulled the girl with her; away from the dance floor. "They're bothering you, aren't they?"

"Well, not exactly… But it's just—" Korra could clearly hear the hesitation in Asami's voice and decided she wasn't going to let this new girl leave for home feeling like this.

"I see. Don't worry, I have an idea. Wait here," Korra said as they reached the bar. Asami watched as Korra got behind the bar and walked up to Viya, the bartender. It was hard to guess what they were talking about, but Asami could tell it was partly about her, since Viya looked at her a few times. Many hand gestured and facial expressions flashed by and Asami shook her head, grinning. Wondering what Korra had in mind what caused all of that.

She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder, meeting blue eyes and a pair of lips smiling at her. A jacket now covered Korra's torso, the strap of a backpack swung over one shoulder. Asami smiled back and let Korra guide her outside, away from the mass of people. Somewhere she felt a little relieved and the cold night air welcomed them outside, only then Asami felt how hot her cheeks actually were.

"Where are we...?" Korra just smirked and took Asami with her through a few streets. As Korra gestured to a motorcycle, Asami's jaw dropped. "No way!" she gasped.

"It's actually Viya's, but I arranged that I could borrow it for the night while she's working anyway."

"But I don't have a—"

"Helmet? Don't worry," Korra filled in and grabbed some keys out of her pocket. That was when Asami saw that there were two helmets on the ground; the chain pulled through the opening of the helmets and the back tire. Korra unlocked the lock, removed the chain and threw it in the backpack. "Here, try this one. I think it fits you the best out of the two."

Asami took the helmet that Korra held out to her and tried it on, it fit perfectly and she held up her thumb at Korra. She watched as the other put her helmet on and pulled the elastic band from her hair, causing it to fall down and cover her neck and part of the shoulder blades. Then she saw Korra put the straps of the backpack over her shoulders, but backwards so the backpack hung against her chest and stomach.

"Would you be so kind to pull the straps a bit tighter?" Korra asked and Asami nodded and did what the brunette had asked her. "Thanks, I think we're good to go then. Ready?" Asami smiled widely and nodded, only a moment later realizing Korra probably hadn't seen her smile; as that part of her face was covered by the helmet. "Hold on tight, alright?"

Asami nodded, stepping onto the seat behind Korra and laid her arms around Korra's sides. But she felt Korra's hands grab hers and pull them more forward so they were against the jacket, underneath the bottom of the backpack. A blush appeared on Asami's cheeks, she could feel them heat up again. Then she heard the click of keys being turned and the vehicle roared to life, she held onto Korra and put her feet onto the small footrests.

"Here we go!" Korra shouted, hoping Asami would hear her. This was confirmed by the feeling of Asami's helmet moving up and down against her back. She felt giddy, adrenaline kicked in as she pulled the gas-handle towards her and they sped off into the night. Korra would show Asami the best spots in town, making sure the new girl would have a good night after all.

.

Asami enjoyed the ride, the feeling of the wind playing with her hair that came out from underneath her helmet, her hands in the pockets of Korra's jacket and everything that flashed by in a blur. It felt like she was flying and it felt amazing, she would make sure to thank the girl in front of her later, properly. But she also had to thank the bartender, Viya, for lending her motorcycle to them.

"Show me one of your favorite spots?" Asami asked In a loud voice, Korra slowed down by letting go of the gas and made clear she hadn't heard Asami. "Show me one of your favorite spots!" Asami repeated and Korra nodded and they sped off again, turning right suddenly. Asami's hands clutched the fabric inside Korra's pockets and felt that Korra was chuckling by the way her stomach moved against Asami's hands.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Korra shouted and took a turn to the left, warning Asami by poking Asami's left hand with her elbow quickly.

It took about ten minutes until they slowed down and eventually stopped, the engine went silent and Asami released Korra by removing her arms. They both got off and Korra made sure the motorcycle was standing steady before she removed her helmet and caused all of her brown hair to fall down around her face.

"Y-you eh… You look good, with your hair down I mean," Asami said after she took off her own helmet, then combed her fingers through her own hair.

"So do you," Korra replied with a wink and turned around. Asami followed Korra who was walking up the hill they were in front of, finding an amazing view when they reached the top. They looked out over the entire city, lights everywhere; it looked incredible. "Nice huh?"

Asami nodded as she watched the city underneath the night sky, she was only partly aware of Korra taking her somewhere by hand. They sat down and continued gazing at the bright lighted city.

"Whoa, it looks incredible from here…"

"That's why this is my favorite spot in town, well technically it's just out of town, but—"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I completely understand why this is your favorite place, indeed," Asami interrupted. Korra chuckled pleasantly.

"But, what I wanted to say… _In _town my home and the club are probably my favorite spots, not to forget the gym where I work, of course."

"I can show you my place?" Asami blurted out, surprising herself.

"If you want to, sure; I'd love to see. But, only if you really want to. I mean, don't feel obligated or anything…" Asami smiled, Korra was so nice it almost made Asami wonder if she was real.

"Don't worry, I don't feel obligated; I want to. But are _you _sure? I could be dangerous, a criminal…" Asami teased, pulling a very serious face.

"How are _you_ sure that I'm not a criminal?" That made Asami laugh genuinely, because Korra beat her at her own game.

"Fair enough, guess I'll take the risk. I mean, if you would've wanted to kill me, you could've just crashed the motorcycle."

"Guess you have a point there. So we can agree we're both innocent citizens?" Korra replied and Asami nodded.

"I think we can," Asami answered and stood up, holding out her hand towards Korra. Who took her hand willingly and stood up as well. "I just hope I can find the way back…" she said softly and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. If she had been paying more attention on their way here, she wouldn't have any trouble with that.

"Oh, don't worry miss. I know this town like my own pockets, so you'll get back home for sure. I guarantee." They both put their helmets on again and got onto the vehicle, speeding off into the city a few moments later.

.

"Sorry, I thought it _was_ after the left turn…" Asami apologized, they had stopped and Korra took Asami's hand.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. You're new here, so nothing abnormal about not knowing the way yet. Just tell me which street and I'll take us there, alright?" Korra soothed and Asami nodded.

"Gyatso lane," Asami answered and Korra nodded, showing her a thumbs up.

"Hold on!" Korra shouted and just as Asami had her arms around Korra's waist again, they got onto the road and made a u-turn. Asami tried t pay attention and remember how Korra drove them there, but they went fast and were practically zigzagging through big and smaller streets.

Asami was quite amazed when Korra slowed down after not much more than five minutes, they were in her street already. Asami pointed at the biggest tree on the sidewalk and Korra drove them there, then they got off as the engine went quiet. They both took off their helmet and Asami gave hers to Korra, who was already grabbing the chain lock from her backpack. When the motorcycle was safely secured to a lantern by the chain lock, Asami took Korra's hand and pulled her along.

"Whoa, what's the emergency?" Korra said with a chuckle and ran with Asami until they were in front of a light blue painted door with the number five on it, although to Korra it looked more like an 'S'.

"Well, you're the first person to see it. Myself not included, of course." Korra raised an eyebrow at that, confused.

"Wait, you mean nobody helped you moving here…?" Asami shook her head, but not sure if it was a good idea to tell Korra the whole story, it was quite long and she wasn't sure if she should tell. "Say no more, when you need help; you call _me_. No, don't even think about declining, just— Just do it, okay?"

Korra felt bad for Asami, she wasn't sure _why _nobody had helped the girl with moving stuff here. But she was sure she couldn't just do nothing.

"I… Thank you, really. That's really generous of you," Asami answered gratefully and opened the door. "Just, please ignore the mess—"

"Mess? _What _mess?" Korra walked in after Asami and looked around, seeing only a big couch and a lot of boxes neatly stacked up in a corner of the big room. Korra guessed it had to be the living room.

"Very funny."

"Thanks, but I actually was being serious. I mean, I've seen people who were still unpacking in a mess, this is nothing compared to that."

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind the mess, then. Want a drink? I don't have much, certainly not a luxurious cocktail, but I have a few things," Asami offered and Korra nodded.

"Whatever you've got, girl. I'll drink anything as long as it's a bit cold and liquid," Korra answered and watched Asami walk to the back of the room, disappearing around a corner.

"You like pepsi?"

"Sure," Korra answered as she looked at the boxes and read the neatly handwritten letters on them, describing what stuff was in which box. Asami's handwriting was pretty and very neat, unlike Korra's own scribbling that wasn't always as readable as it should be.

"Here." Korra got startled and spun around, bumping into Asami and causing the drinks to spill over both their unzipped jackets and shirts.

"Oh, shit! I'm so, so sorry!" Korra apologized and took the now half full glasses from Asami and put them on the window sill.

"No, no, it's my fault. _I _am the one who should apologize… Oh your shirt…" Asami looked at Korra's plaid shirt that was covered in soda, dripping even. "I think-I should have a clean wipe cloth somewhere…" Asami mumbled, a bit panicky.

"I eh, you know what? If you don't mind I just take it off and I'll hang it over the space heater to dry," Korra replied and took off her jacket, which she laid down on the arm rest of the couch. Then she started unbuttoning her flannel and Asami watched.

"Oh, s-sure… I guess…" She knew she shouldn't stare like this, but Asami couldn't look away. "I guess I'll do the same. Or else, if you give me your shirt I can put it in the washing machine; it's already installed and then you won't have to go home in a… sticky… shirt…" Asami had a hard time to make sure she didn't stutter as Korra was now standing in front of her in only a black bra.

"Asami? Are you okay? You're glowing…" Korra's voice sounded worried and Asami snapped back into reality. Korra noticed the pauses and felt her heart pounding in her chest, afraid she'd make Asami feel uncomfortable by being dressed in only her jeans and bra.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great! I just spilled soda all over the person I met today and who is being really nice to me and—"

"Like I said, it's _okay_. Don't worry, okay?" Korra interrupted and chuckled pleasantly. She meant it, but wished she could follow her own advice and stop worrying. She handed Asami her shirt and watched Asami walk out of the room, with her shirt _and_ jacket. Korra turned around and took one of the two glasses and gulped until it was empty; nerves were kicking in. She put the glass back and sat down on the floor, hands behind her and carrying her entire weight.

.

"I just put it on the lowest temperature possible, because I wasn't sure— Ow!" Asami felt herself fall, realizing she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

"That's fine, but are you… Are you okay…?" Korra asked, her face only inches removed from Asami's. Asami had fallen down and was now leaning on hands and knees above Korra's body.

"I— I am, now…" It took a few moments for Asami to realize what she said and felt her cheeks burn more than ever. Korra's face seemed to be coming closer, but it was Asami who lowered herself without even fully realizing.

Korra's heart seemed to be located in the base of her throat now, her mind was spinning and her entire body seemed to scream. Her heartbeat picked up even more speed as Asami, who was only wearing her jeans and a thin top over a bra, came closer bit by bit. A part of Korra wanted to give in more than anything, but she told herself she shouldn't because Asami… Her thoughts got interrupted by Asami's warm breath against her lips, making it feel as if her body froze.

Asami had no idea what she was doing, why she couldn't stop herself. But she knew that if nothing stopped her, she probably wouldn't be able to keep herself in. It felt like her heart was located in her throat, making it hard to breathe normally. Then her breath was taken away completely as she felt Korra's lips against hers, it was all she could think of, could feel, could hear; Korra, Korra, Korra.

Korra felt herself suck in a breath, her heart seemed to race even faster and slow down at the same time. Everything seemed to pause, except for them. Asami's lips were still on hers and Korra begged for them to stay, it felt amazing and she wanted more. She wanted to feel what she felt right now for as long as possible, Asami's lips on hers, bodies only inches from each other.

As Asami moved away, Korra's entire being sighed. They just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to say something.

"You're a great ki—"

"I thought you didn't—" They both stopped talking at the same time, ending up laughing nervously.

"You can go first," Asami whispered, suddenly feeling shy.

"Sorry… But well, I thought you didn't— that you weren't— You know… into girls…?" Korra struggled, not wanting to be or seem like an asshole.

"… Oh?"

"Like… You seemed kinda lost at the club, so I figured—"

"You assumed I didn't 'belong' there?" Korra nodded, a bit sheepishly. "Well, you never asked me. And though I didn't realize it was a women's club, doesn't mean I minded being there," Asami said with a smug grin on her face. Korra was dumbfounded, but also amazed at her own stupidity.

"I— Sorry, I didn't mean to— I mean—" As easily as words came to her normally, they didn't right now; she was struggling with words and felt like only making it all worse.

"It's okay, but… Are you… mad?" Asami responded and felt relieved as she saw Korra shaking her head.

"No, not at all! Just at myself for… Well, being stupid…"

"Now, please don't say that." Asami breathed in nervously and moved one of her hands toward Korra's. "You're not stupid, not e-even clo-se…" Her other hand moved up, trembling a little. The tips of her slender fingers touched the warm tan skin of Korra's stomach, causing them both to let out a shaky sigh. This time it was Korra who pushed herself up a little and their lips met again for another kiss.

Her heart felt warm, a pleasant feeling filled Korra's stomach and she vaguely noticed the corners of her lips curling up into a smile. Her hand that was covered by Asami's wiggled a bit, fingers spreading out and closing around Asami's fingers. As she felt Asami pulling back a little, she pushed herself up a bit more; she hadn't had enough yet. The smile grew even wider as Korra felt that Asami gave in and pushed her lips against Korra's with a bit more pressure.

Asami felt her heartbeat strongly in her chest as she parted her lips a little, nerves making her dizzy a bit. Slowly her tongue brushed over Korra's lower lip, sending a pleasant shiver through Asami's skin. This was repeated as she felt Korra's tongue suddenly brush against hers, making her even dizzier.

Korra wasn't sure how much longer her hands and arms would support her, they were trembling slightly. She knew it wasn't really the case, but it felt as if her entire body was trembling from the adrenaline and tingles that rushed through it. Her tongue brushed over Asami's lower lip, then Korra gathered her courage and took Asami's lower lip between her teeth softly and pulled a little bit.

"Damn, you're good at this…" Asami said as she broke the kiss, slightly panting. Asami smirked at Korra. "Sneaky."

"I can tell you the same, but I haven't been able to figure out yet if you're sneaky…" Korra replied, "Maybe I'll find out, someday."

"Maybe…" Asami whispered softly and sat back up, legs folded beneath her. Korra sat up now too, moving her legs to the side to create less distance between them.

"Would you allow me to?"

"Maybe…" Asami repeated, making Korra curious. "Would Viya allow you to? I mean, isn't she supposed to get home on that motorcycle?"

"She'll forgive me," Korra answered, apologizing to her friend mentally. She knew she owed Viya now, big time. "Eventually."

"You sure about that?" Korra nodded and Asami shrugged, smiling. "Then I don't mind you staying, not at all…" she whispered and leaned towards Korra again, craving another kiss. Which Korra was more than happy to give her, although it wouldn't stay with just one kiss if it was up to her.

"I guess we have that in common," Korra breathed before their lips melted together again.


End file.
